Jejak Hujan
by karet gelang
Summary: Ada suatu entitas kelam yang mengawang tepat di atas ubun-ubun milik Tetsurou. Koushi melihatnya.


**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

 **Jejak Hujan**

 **.**

Orang itu datang dan pergi, mengumbar senyum miring penuh pesona tiap kali menjejalkan _loafers_ nya ke lantai restoran cepat saji ini. Terlampau sering baginya untuk berpapasan, bertukar senyum kala restoran masih belum sepenuhnya buka. Ia merasa beruntung sekaligus tidak ketika mendapati orang itu selalu datang padanya. Nyaris di setiap pagi saat jarum jam pendek singgah di angka enam, memesan menu yang sama.

"Pagi, Sugawara _-kun_."

"Selamat pagi, Kuroo _-san_."

Pernah Koushi usil mendongak di awal pertemuannya dengan Tetsurou untuk mengintip sedikit isi kepala si refleksi malam, oh, memang bukan hal yang sopan ... tapi siapa sangka orang di hadapannya ini ternyata begitu polos _(dan naif, maksudnya, itu terlihat dari senyumnya, walau seringaian Tetsurou jika diperhatikan memang terlihat menyeramkan)_. Imajinya tergambar jujur dan jelas, tanpa dusta dan enigma. Hampir selalu ada kejutan tiap kali ia menatap irisnya.

Ada hari di mana orang itu datang membawa kekasihnya, menyeret sosok mungil yang terlihat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam. Senyum Tetsurou masihlah sama _(atau mungkin sedikit lebih ceria?)_ , namun kali ini ia memesan dua porsi menu berbeda.

"Kau lihat yang di sana? Aku akan melamarnya minggu depan." Badannya ia sengajakan miring ke kiri, memberi ruang bagi Koushi untuk memandang Kenma lebih leluasa. Kekasihnya itu sungguh kontras dengan sikap dan pembawaan Tetsuoru sendiri, tampak jauh lebih tenang, terang—helai dwiwarnanya seolah menjadi barisan konstelasi di tengah permadani malam. Cocok sekali, pikirnya.

"Semoga beruntung." Koushi jadi tak tahan, tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum.

Esok harinya Tetsurou tak pernah datang, kekasihnya pun sama. Koushi terus menunggu di balik meja pesanan, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengecap manis pahit aneh kala menyadari bahwa dunia kecilnya sudah tak seberisik dulu. Entah ke mana perginya lawakan-lawakan receh itu, ia tak tahu.

Seminggu, dan Tetsurou ternyata kembali datang. Koushi nyaris tak mengenalinya barang sedikit, kedua kantung mata Tetsurou tampak membesar, surai hitamnya berantakan, samar-samar ia dapat melihat ada bekas luka gores dan lebam di pipi juga dahinya. Sebaris konversasi tercipta saat orang di hadapannya mengeluarkan sebuah _gadget_ asimetris, bilang bahwa itu milik kekasihnya.

Koushi menyela, "Tunggu, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Oh, ini? Berkelahi sedikit."

Koushi merasa aman-aman saja, ia tahu Tetsurou tak pernah berbohong.

"Oh iya, Sugawara _-kun_ ... kira-kira yang begini ini bisa diperbaiki tidak, ya?" Jemari Tetsurou menimang-nimang sebuah _PSP_ , ibu jarinya tetap menjamah lubang-lubang kecil bekas wadah tombol yang sudah terlepas. Koushi hanya bisa menggeleng, tidak yakin jika barang itu bisa kembali dioperasikan dengan normal. Layarnya pecah total.

"Coba belikan yang baru, barang kali tunanganmu itu akan suka."

"Mungkin."

Mereka berbasa-basi, menunggu kursi-kursi kosong untuk diisi. Orang-orang itu tidak benar-benar memesan makanan, beberapa yang lain hanya menumpang teduh dari gerimis, membuat si hitam mengalihkan atensinya menuju jendela. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, lekuk kurva pada wajahnya tak seindah dulu. Terkesan dipaksakan.

"Aku harus pergi."

Decit kursi mengiringi kepergiannya, lucunya lagi Koushi masih tak dapat melihat apa-apa dalam diri orang itu sejak awal kedatangannya kemari tadi. Benar-benar kosong.

Di detik suara bel beresonansi, netra _hazel_ nya menangkap suatu entitas kelam yang mengawang tepat di atas ubun-ubun milik Tetsurou. Amat buram dan keruh sampai-sampai tak dapat ia baca dengan jelas, pula embun pada jendela besar restoran menambah buruk penglihatannya. Alih-alih mengejar, telapak kakinya bak dipaku di atas bumi, dalam hati ia masih ingin menelisik lebih jauh lagi.

Tampak seutas tali tergantung kencang di sana.

Gantung diri.

Setelahnya kilat cahaya dari barat membutakan jalanan, semua terjadi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Serempak hentak kakinya beradu dengan hantaman keras—menabrak puluhan rintik hujan, menjebaknya dalam lajur retak kaca mobil bernoda darah. Amis menguar, berteman dengan bau tanah. Orang-orang hilang arah, lari ke sana ke mari meneriakkan pertolongan.

Sementara ia lebih hilang arah lagi. Bahkan gravitasi sudah tak sudi menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Tempias hujan tak jemu bersenggama dengan ujung sepatunya, merembes ke lipatan _jeans_ hingga dingin ikut merasuk ke dalam setiap inci fabrik yang ia kenakan. Lalu ia menghilang—suaranya hanyut, melebur bersama irama noktah pengiring hujan.

 **.**

 _ **Tidak, jangan mati** …._

* * *

 **©Ameveryday**


End file.
